<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King's hour and Moon tears by babyslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808665">King's hour and Moon tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyslytherin/pseuds/babyslytherin'>babyslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Draco, I tried to make it sound very poetic bc it's royal fantasy aha bear w me pls, M/M, Pining Harry, Top Harry, ambiguous relationship bc they can't have feeling for each other, and harry hates malfoy at first but they start teasing n falling in love, and harry is getting more and more unsure abt what he's rly fighting for, and he's been training all his life to protect the Wizarding kingdom, but alas they're in opposite side of the war, harry is the chosen one again, he and Dumbledore army infiltrate the malfoy manor, in order to beat voldemort, kinda apocalyptic vibe, kinda jealous harry ?, more like alluding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyslytherin/pseuds/babyslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(alternate universe - lost prince royalty au kinda)</p><p>When Harry is chosen by a prophecy, the golden prince who will save the wizarding kingdom, all his life is dedicated to this destiny. Training since he was saved from abuse by a mysterious wizard, he has learnt to sacrifice his life to protect this kingdom, missing its befallen ruler and falling into terror and despair.</p><p>And as the clock is ticking faster and the moon is getting bigger, Harry finds himself wandering in this play where he lost the script. Upon infiltrating the Malfoy manor as the last step for his fateful quest, Harry finally sees the face he wants his chosen future to have, grey eyes and silver hair. But can these hearts ever align when they're only pawn to fate ?</p><div class="center">
  <p>∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°</p>
</div>"Oh you don't trust me then…Gee, how can I stab you in the back now ?" Malfoy always had the capacity to sound bored and overly mocking at the same time. Another one of the many reason he got so often under Harry's skin.<p>"Guess you'll have to stab me in the front."</p><p>And there it was again, Malfoy raised his gaze right towards his, and Harry dared him to look deeper in this. This ; his eyes, his words, them…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarry Daze 01</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King's hour and Moon tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for the Drarry Daze Fest and im so late im rly sorry ! (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ<br/>my prompt was "<i>Let others lead small lives. But not you.</i>" and it immediately gave me Halsey - castle and hopeless fountain kingdom inspiration, w/ a bit of captive prince vibes in this weird mix... kinda</p><p>also ive tried to be rly poetic while writing and like prophetic vibes, I hope it makes sense aha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>The instant when Darkness will drown the last ounce of light</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>She will tear a last ray of hope in the night</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>And, upon 18 year of borrowed exist,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>When the sliver ruler will be obscured</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Our stranded stage will see plays fate's last twist</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>For, the bleeding chosen will have the power in his hand, secured</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>As the moonlight was trying to illuminate the manor through the clouds, Harry felt his heart tightening, remembering what Hermione had say… '<em>Time is crucial Harry, you need to be ready, if you hesitate merely an instant it could change everything</em>'. Hovering over the cold guardrail, he closed his eyes as the blowing wind ruffled through his hair. It felt fresh, contrasting to the torridness of the weather… '<em>It will be a sultry summer this year, perhaps the hottest since decades…</em> For month now, he could feel even nature was wary of him, of his destiny. It felt suffocating, as though he wouldn't be able to escape it, that wherever he would ran off, the wind would blow harder against him, the cicadas would scream to him, 'go back, go back', and the moon would be hovering right over his head, pale moonlight streaming down for her tears, shining bigger than ever, as if ready to collide.</p><p>He never felt as anxious, even when he heard of the prophecy as a naive kid. He remembered feeling Dumbledore's strong grip over his shoulder, feeling like he wouldn't be able to move unless he told him to. In doubt he could still feel it, how unnerving may it be ; ghost clutching once so warm and now so cold.</p><p>He'd been ready since then, compelled to act in the play he never had a say in― but has learnt the part by heart since he was grown enough to take a beating and stand again. He never complained, even as he had to spit the blood overfilling inside his mouth. The pain was an ever constant in his life, but after Dumbledore told him the prophecy, he gave it a purpose. Deep down, Harry knew the light he was fighting for was only shining so bright because he himself was surrounded by darkness, making the beacon seems more decisive. And sometimes, he would allow himself to wonder, just for a while, the small instant where the moon was hidden and left him without a reflection…</p><p>And just as his thoughts were spiraling down dark path, Harry caught a glimpse of glim. The moon hadn't returned yet but glowing blond hair were competing her, illuminating his eyes.</p><p>Harry jumped over the guard rail, landing over the perfectly trimmed exotic plants, imported from wherever. If Malfoy had heard him, he didn't show any sign of. Because Malfoy was a mysterious spectrum of emotions, cryptic eyes that contrasted that snarky mouth ; a mysterious pattern of faces and Harry wished his only purpose was to make sense of it.</p><p>Malfoy, oh always so elegantly dressed in black and sharp clothes covered by a dark cloak, making him look more translucent, as if unreal. Deep down, Harry was half convinced Malfoy spent hours in front of his mirrors to achieve this ghost impression. He definitely would, Harry imagined him sitting in the middle of the planetarium room, bathing into the moon's translucid light. He wouldn't be surprised if the multitude of bouillons and concoction he infused during witch hour were actually just skin glittering potion and not poison.</p><p>Harry approached him, nonchalantly, as he was kneeling near the bloody flowerbed, drowning his hands in the flower's tears and letting red stain on his hands. Harry crouched next to him and stared at Malfoy, still focused on his task. His face could look so soft when he wasn't talking.</p><p>"None of your suitors showed today so you're picking up flower yourself ? That's pretty lame."</p><p>Malfoy was never alone at the manor, pretty much everyday he had friends coming over ; all wearing their expensive black suits and sly smiles. They would sit in the lounging hall, all slouched on the leather sofas and would sip tea, eating sugary and gossip about lesser-known 's latest mishaps and laugh about it. Harry used to hate his laugh when he first infiltrated the manor, Malfoy looked like any lazy rich heir, mean and with no personality, back then. He might have spitted in their tea a few times too during these first days. Until Malfoy ordered him to drink from the cup he served him, looking all high and haughty but eyes deep. Before taking a sip too after Harry did, both holding persistent gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Well at least, I'm getting flower unlike you." Malfoy answered, not peeping a sight at Harry, as he kept picking the flowers, blood streaming down his sleeve. "Because you, on the other hand will always have to make puppy eyes to ever receive some poor withering weed."</p><p>"if I did now, would you give me some ?"</p><p>Malfoy finally brought his gaze upon Harry and they locked eyes for a small instant where Harry wondered what Malfoy was trying to decipher in his eyes. Sometimes he felt like Malfoy could see right through him and sometimes he felt like he was a mystery to him. He should be more scared about that thought than he was, but somehow, Malfoy looking at him the same way he was looking at him back had something reassuring.</p><p>"Here, choke on this", Malfoy finally said, shoving softly a handful of bloody flowers against Harry's lips. His body remembering pain and early training, Harry caught Malfoy's hand by instinct just a moment before it touched his lips, bringing their face closer. So close, Harry suddenly became aware of Malfoy's soft breathing and the blood pumping slightly too fast under his glass skin. So close, he could see sudden emotion trying to stir inside Malfoy's controlled gaze, trying to not give in that he totally had been thrown off guard. So close, he noticed the little shudder in the corner of his mouth, the twitch of the eyebrow. So succinct, trying so hard to go unnoticed.<br/>
Harry liked when Malfoy didn't know how to react to him, seeing him always so composed and acting arrogant.</p><p>On spite, eyes never losing gaze, Harry opened his mouth and tasted the flowers blood, licking the tip of Malfoy's fingers.</p><p>"It tastes bitter", Harry grimaced</p><p>"Oh do they ? That's a shame," Malfoy said nonchalantly, bringing his finger closer, absently inspecting them. "Luna said I would like them."</p><p>"You wouldn't, they stain too much for your liking."</p><p>"Bold of you to assume knowing better than Luna."</p><p>"I knew you appreciated her."</p><p>"I merely recognize her undeniable knowledge."</p><p>"You spend a lot of time with her too."</p><p>"Well I have to, she's a prisoner under my name."</p><p>Luna had been found meandering near the never ending waste of cursed wood surrounding the manor. She had say she was trying to find the eclipse. Of course none of the of the knights ever tried to understand the thoughts behind her words, and she was directly dragged by her long blonde length through the great hall, surrounded by the members of the <em>knights of Walpurgis</em>. Upon having the dark lord's lair "infiltrated", Luna's trial was short and about to end in bloodbath. Harry remembered seeing her so small, tainted and vulnerable but eyes wielding so strongly at him. At that moment, it hadn't occurred to him that she might have had an idea about the prophecy and who he was but his heart was beating for that hope strike he was supposed to be fighting for. He could remember Hermione's hold on his wrist ; firm, reminder to not blow their cover, what they were fighting for was so much more bigger than all the lives lost. And trembling, manifesting her own anger and fear.</p><p>Even now, Harry wondered what would have happened if Malfoy hadn't raised his voice then… What he would have done or not…</p><p>"You don't have to elude like that, I'm not one of your friends or your father, I don't buy your little lies…" Harry let his gaze roam freely over Malfoy's figure, as the boy was too focused trying to look captivated by his hand, turning finger over and over instead of facing him. "You always act so stuck up but you show your care a bit too much to be trusted."</p><p>"Oh you don't trust me then…Gee, how can I stab you in the back now ?" Malfoy always had the capacity to sound bored and overly mocking at the same time. Another one of the many reason he got so often under Harry's skin.</p><p>"Guess you'll have to stab me in the front."</p><p>And there it was again, Malfoy raised his gaze right towards his, and Harry dared him to look deeper in this. This ; his eyes, his words, them…</p><p>"You", Malfoy slightly frowned his brows, hand reaching for Harry's collar, "talk a lot for a kitchen boy don't you. Luna said your aura was all peace but it just begs to get beaten really."</p><p>"You talk about me to Luna ?"</p><p>"She's the one doing the… She talks a lot about you." Malfoy, not expecting the sudden corner he's been pushed into, lowered the pressure around Harry's collar.</p><p>"What'd she says about me then ?", Harry wondered, putting his hands over Malfoy's so he wouldn't let go.</p><p> </p><p>Just like Hermione had guessed, Luna knew about the prophecy and by whatever miracle only she could do, her lucid nonsense and reading cards led her to Harry and the Phoenix order's. At night, after Malfoy would have fallen asleep in the sheets, Harry would come and find Luna. Kept in a room and not in the cold cellar upon Malfoy's order, she revealed she had seen him in prophetic dreams and pledged allegiance to the Order so to save the Wizarding Kingdom. Harry knew she would never divulge anything to Malfoy, no matter how <em>not evil</em> he was revealing to be over the time spent with him. But Luna had… mysterious ways. And her allusive words and strange willing trust for Malfoy, in complement of his deductive eyes… Harry was genuinely persuaded Malfoy had vague knowledge of their mission and his role. And wondered why he never asked him about it…</p><p> </p><p>He would tell him.</p><p> </p><p>Because part of him was hoping for Malfoy to somehow join them. Because he knew Malfoy felt trapped.<br/>
His thoughts had come to this decision many time before his heart also joined on that. After arguments and mocking comments, fights and wrist pinned against the wall, Malfoy had let Harry through the small cracks he'd been hiding in his persona. Only once. Tearing up about how he had never been offered any choice in his life so far, how he had to follow in his father's footstep towards this dark place that didn't seem appealing anymore. Harry had tried to help him during that feeble instant, opening his eyes and giving courage to go against the flow, <em>with</em> him… But Malfoy closed up all discussion forever and implied he only cared about him for his body and not his opinion. Harry knew that confused kid was still in there, always hiding inside. And he hoped when the moment would come, he would make the right decision.</p><p> </p><p>"Malf-"</p><p>"So annoying with your questions, why don't you ask her, urgh", Malfoy put a halt to their gazing contest as he put his bloody hand over Harry's face and pushed him further from him. "She's a lying bitch anyway, I didn't even like the flowers, look at that. Now I'm all stained and sticky", he complained loudly as he got up. "I'm in serious need of a bath and so are you."</p><p>"Well it's you that put your hand-"</p><p>"Less talking and more action, Potter!"</p><p>"Well yeah, I got it, you don't need me to go-"</p><p>"I'm saying― we <em>both</em> need a bath… Together."</p><p>"Oh… <em>oh</em>, you mean-", Harry also got up, closer to Malfoy.</p><p>"Argh, how slow can you be!" Malfoy frowned his brows even more, blush going all over his cheeks. "I've been hard since you licked my fingers, now come and fuck me in the tub and close your stupid mouth for Merlin's sake", he put an hand on his blushing face and Harry felt his cheeks heating up.</p><p>"But I need it open to make you feel good", Harry said softly as he tried to uncover Malfoy's heating face from his hand.</p><p>"Then do it, already…", Malfoy grumbled, fingers blazing as he got hold of Harry's hands.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"I told you to hurry", Malfoy hushed as Harry kissed slowly the side of his neck, going more and more lower.</p><p>"But I wanna take my time…"</p><p>"You- you lying git, you only do it so you can―ahh- unnerve me…" and Harry put a bit more pressure with his tongue, wanting to hear him moan more under him.</p><p>Harry caressed his sharp sides, trails of kissing all over his body and leaving dark marks against pale skin, making Malfoy wrap tighter around him. He felt so hot, and wanted to clutch even stronger that warm body against his…</p><p>As much as Malfoy was right about him wanting to go all out, Harry didn't let the pleasure build up so long only to annoy him… He was indulging in this small eternity where he felt more alive and needed than he ever did, feeling needy fingers and hasty kisses telling him not to go.</p><p>"Just… here―," Malfoy whimpered as his mouth followed eagerly Harry's, pulling him down.</p><p>"God, you're so hot, I-… I want you so much."</p><p>"Then― fucking― act like it !", Malfoy hushed, squeezing Harry's hips and pushing him deeper inside of him. Pressure so hot around him, Harry nearly felt himself coming under Malfoy's moaning against his ear.</p><p>"Wait- I.. I don't want― I don't want it to end yet…"</p><p>"<em>Aah</em>, don't- don't ruin it Potter…"</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"Stop thinking so much and use those special skills of yours, for God sake !"</p><p>"Am― Am I special for you then ?" Harry couldn't help the helpless groan as he thrusted deeper into Malfoy's clenching heat.</p><p>"Don't- you're just a nobody…" Malfoy hushed, wrapping his legs around Harry, holding him tighter. Harry felt hot fingers clasping his face and hot breath against his lips from nearly kissing. "And so am I. Don't… don't think too much into <em>this</em>… Aah, <em>this</em> is nothing… focus on this feeling and keep fucking me… <em>Please</em>", Malfoy's moaning got lost in Harry's mouth, kissing fervently and hopelessly.</p><p>Feeling lost in the other boy's dangerous heat, driven by sudden need as he nipped hard at Malfoy's bottom lips, restraining him to say this was nothing anymore….</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't have <em>this</em>, but at moment like these, when he exploded of want and need, he just knew what it was he really wished for upon gazing under the moon.</p><p> </p><p>But his thoughts were always called back when he'd woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and heart beating. The warmth of Malfoy's body laid over him, in this bed too small yet too big at the same time, he felt it clashing against the cold wind of summer night from the open window. He wanted to hold him tighter against him, but was afraid to wake him up. Afraid of facing him when he knew this boy was putting danger into everything Harry was. When he was threatening everyone's everything for their nothing…</p><p>Clutching the bedsheets as his heart wanted this to become something, he felt cold ghost sensation over his shoulder ; and as always when in doubt he remembered Dumbledore's words. Harry was half persuaded that, before dying, the calculating old men had put a spell on him… So that he would not be free of his influence and always remembered of his role. Of his last words, before they got separated for the last time at the circus attack…</p><p>《 You're a special boy Harry, you're not like the others. You can spend time with them but you will always feel that way inside your heart. Don't forget that feeling, <em>Let others lead small lives. But not you.</em> 》</p><p>And Dumbledore was a powerful wizard… Most certainly, one the strongest. He helped him out of his shithole and gave him a purpose. Had told him about the <em>chosen one</em>. So powerful his spells could last after his death.</p><p>Malfoy told him he was <em>nothing</em> but kissed him like he was everything. And Harry had enough of being deceived by the men around him telling him what he was. Hushed breath getting impatient, Harry decided as he closed his eyes trying to ease his consciousness, that prophecies were just words and his actions were higher power.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>The <em>thing</em> with Malfoy was never supposed to be a thing and never should have happened. It wasn't said but Harry was sure there was an unspoken belief he was to be the virgin pure saviour of the wizarding world. And actually had an inadequate and poor existential crisis the first time he woke up in Malfoy's bedsheets. The thing with Malfoy might be the first and only thing he never shared with anyone, not even Hermione. And Merlin knew he was in need of her wisdom. But it had stayed his secret, the only breach in his idolized heroic image.</p><p>When the first ray of sunlight hit the white walls of the heir suite, Harry felt his body woke on its own, revitalizing into the king's bathing light. Itching tingles prickling all over his body, as if reminding him of his obligation. The nights were getting shorter and the days longer, preparing for the fateful conclusive play's stage. Sleeping outside out of the servants quarters was a hazardous risk but Harry knew he would always wake up alongside the sun, when the air started becoming suffocating only for him. So early that he usually had time to confuse about whether to nestle against Malfoy or no. Each morning, he came to the answer that this wasn't what they were, that this was risky, that this was too much. But each morning, he would spend long minutes, awake in this vast bed wondering if the next conclusion would be different.</p><p>This sizzling morning happened to be one of these doubtful instances, as Harry paced his breathing alongside Malfoy's dozing one, trying to sooth the hastening pace of his thoughts. Because this morning, one of the last unaffected rising of the sun, was supposed to bring answers for the wizarding kingdom.</p><p>And Harry was dreading ; he'd been waving off Hermione's forewarnings since they had come to the manor. Away from the fear and awe of sleeping under the bare sky, the kingdom streets weren't welcoming anymore and bystanders gazes became curse. Always hiding, always having fast dinner, sleeping on the cold ground near hotel inns when there was no crappy motel… In the past few month where they had infiltrated the manor and finally fell sleeping on bed and sheets, Harry had started to forget more and more about the burning urgency that being half asleep and wand on guard all the time used to bring him. The lamenting cries in his head were still as loud though, just becoming less clear when he was falling asleep in comforting arms.</p><p> </p><p>But as his skin started itching under the first sunlight ray, Harry had to let go of the intimate embrace to go and act in the Play's next stage. After promptly getting half dressed, and glancing one last time towards the giant bed, Harry escaped by the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, 'there's a change of plan' ? I thought we should always stick to plan !"</p><p>"I know, but I can't find Hermione and she's the only one that knows the directions !" Ron tried to whisper but the nervousness in his voice made it croak slightly.</p><p>"Wasn't she with Ginny this morning ?"</p><p>"She said Narcissa asked for her last night and she hasn't come back in the dorms since ! Do you… Do you think she got caught ?" Ron's voice lowered.</p><p>Harry had to take on himself, starring into Ron's worried gaze and not let it show in his eyes how much the same thoughts were alarming every one of his emotions. Breathing in deep before letting them threaten their position, he focused on the reasoning Hermione would try to use in the same situation.</p><p>"Probably not…", Harry tried, giving mid side glances around them. The kitchen was crowded with servants and helpers, preparing for the brunch rite, carrying food and candelabrum around. "They would have made it public if they suspected it… Right ? They always do witches trials."</p><p>"You- Yeah, you're right. They wouldn't miss an opportunity to torture in public right ?"</p><p>"Let's just get on with their brunch and see what happens. We'll figure what we'll do after."</p><p>They nodded, both trying to appear more confident, enough to believe in for the duration of meal time. Ron went back to the fuming furnaces while Harry was handed glasses and wine by Ginny to accommodate the dinning hall. She gave him a meaningful glance and Harry squeezed her hand between their uniforms. Quickly, before someone would see.</p><p>The dinning hall always had to be re decorated for each meal of the day, moving and arranging mirrors and vines on diamond chandelier. The open windows had to be covered by obscure veils enchanted by a low rank amongst the knight ; none of the house servants could practice magic, in fact none of them could be found in possession of wand. Each meal time or assembly had Harry feeling anxious, each abrupt movement, each stare that was held a bit too long on one of his friend and his magic was prickling inside of him. Being the only one able to do wandless magic amongst the phoenix order, they were the more vulnerable at these moments and Harry had to come into terms with his recklessness to try to tame it.</p><p>While having to burn each candlelight by hand, when the sun outside could totally illuminate the hall were the windows not covered, the harsh sound of the wooding door colliding caught everyone's attention in a jolt. Harry didn't have to turn around to know who had caused it, he knew who always had to be noisy and attract attention.</p><p>He still turned to see. Entering the room in clattering voices and mocking laughs, all covered in black suit classy ensemble and perfect glowing skin, hands touching everywhere, arms in arms ; Malfoy and his Pureblood gang. They barely let their gaze befall upon one of the unworthy servants unless the ridiculous demands from time to time ; breaking a cup and asking them to perform magic to recollect it. They were mostly too entranced by each other.</p><p>But Harry always caught Malfoy starring at him, even if lately he looked at him less than before their first kiss. During that confused time, there was nothing to hide more than mere curiosity and disdain. Now their exchanged gazes never lasted as long, Malfoy always breaking contact before. Except this instant, where Harry's attention got drawn when Ginny kicked his arms, pointing somewhere behind the door when he whined what. When he caught sight of Hermione shaking her head left and right, her dishevelled hair moving swiftly with each movement, he loosened tension he forgot he was holding.</p><p>"Why is she staying over there ?" Ginny whispered.</p><p>Harry brought his gaze towards Malfoy once again, and noticed his gaze never left him, emotions still hidden.</p><p>"I'm going to her."</p><p>"Wait, you can't just- Harry !" Ginny mouthed but Harry had already gone.</p><p>Feeling the nervous gaze of Ginny on his back, Harry tried to keep his focus on reaching Hermione, fixating on the plan. She was probably anxious that a domestic crossing the room straight without passing by the kitchen would attract undesirable attention but Harry knew the pureblood gang wouldn't lower to look at him. Their attention was focused on each other, and Harry was about to pass next to them without a look back.</p><p>Except his eyes couldn't stray away from them. As he got closer, he noticed how Zabini's arm was wrapped tight around Malfoy's neck, and how Nott's mouth was whispering close to Malfoy's cheek. For a group of people Malfoy said he didn't have much affection for, Harry noted he let them being rather affectionate towards him.</p><p>As he got closer it felt like time passed slower, as in a small eternity. It always felt like this lately, being so close yet so far, unable to touch. But as Harry risked getting lost in feelings, Malfoy raising his eyebrows slightly, his eyes questioning such depth, brought time passing on its track again. Harry passed through them and the moment was lost again.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that !", he felt a strong grip wrapping around his arm, pulling him. "No, never mind,", Hermione hushed when he tried to open his mouth. "We need to go, now !"</p><p>"Wait, where were you even ? We were looking for you!"</p><p>"Lady Narcissa kept me with her all night to prepare for a ritual, they're going to start soon, we have to go!", the words were leaving her mouth in a hurry as she kept fidgeting around, stuffing objects in her bag and taking some other out.</p><p>"A ritual, what ritual ?"</p><p>"Where are the other we need to go now !"</p><p>"Wait, we can't go now, the Walpurgis are gonna appear any moment now!", Harry tried to hold Hermione back a bit, just so she could explain more.</p><p>"They won't care about us, the ritual, they won't allow any lower assisting, it'll be a closed room."</p><p>"I still don't see the hurry…"</p><p>"It's bad Harry, don't you get it ?", Hermione inhaled in a long breath, trying to sooth her nerves for talking. "They're getting ready faster than we expected― than <em>I</em> expected. The ritual, it's a special curse arranging reinforcement for the King's hour, Harry… They're getting ready to receive <em>Him</em> already !"</p><p>As Hermione said her last words, thunder reverberated all around the manor. Inhabitants jolted as crepuscular shadows appeared on multiple instances. The candles flicked from the amount of magic released.</p><p>"They're here…" Hermione whispered, grasping Harry's hand tighter.</p><p><em>The Knight of Walpurgis</em>…. Voldemort's closest in command, wizards and witches gravitating around fear and terror. All wearing dark cape and death skull masks, rarely removing such items. They usually raided at night, breathing terror and dread over the lands of the wizarding kingdoms, the more souls lost to despair the more powerful their reign. They rarely joined together at the manor during day light, preferring to only venture when they were more powerful. Harvesting despair to nurture their master.</p><p>The Dark Lord had been resting in his chamber since they had gotten into the manor. Cloistered into his dark sanctorum to nurture from dark astral power ; astral projecting his mind around the wizarding kingdom to harvest despairs from its inhabitants souls and save his energy. Harry had no idea in which one of the many room nor corridor of the Manor he was resting, but his presence would randomly be experienced at time, usually during night.</p><p>Except now, plain day when Harry felt a tight knot in his stomach indicating him the Dark Lord had awoken for the day.</p><p>"We have to go Harry, we need to get ready too…", Hermione woke Harry out of his gazing by squeezing his hands softly but urgently.</p><p>And without a look back to Malfoy, he let her drag him away of sight.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"You may enter." a murky voice resonated from behind the closed veil.</p><p>Harry sparred one last look towards Hermione and she nodded, face expressing her determination but her eyes conveying comfort. For courage, Harry nodded too before going inside, alone.</p><p>The other side of the veil looked nothing like anyone could expect. Whereas Hermione had brought them to a white and clean automatic launderette, where some tiles were missing and the light was flicking loudly ; the hidden door seemed to open to another world. Half consumed candles everywhere, crystal balls where lights were emerging from, ethnic wallpaper mostly ripped apart to reveal old painting ; with the strong aroma of incense floating around and the subdued light too soft to help focus, Harry wondered if he was hallucinating.</p><p>The room was rather small, and beside seating on one the only available seat there was no need for much thinking. In front of him, many statuettes were seating over a velvet tablecloth, were the cloaked seer was stirring tarots cards wordlessly, only the sound of breathing… Probably Harry's.</p><p>He didn't know whether to start talking― should he introduce himself ? Start asking question ? What question exactly, what did Hermione asks them― or whether to just wait for the seer to… start doing their art. After a few instants of heavy questioning, he decided on the latter, choosing to focus on the cards they started drawing.</p><p>"Are you the chosen one ?", they finally asked, voice slightly high pitched but rather soothing.</p><p>The seer person was wearing a dark velvet cloak with golden chain all over― all over their neck, their wrist, their waist… with golden medals representing different creatures such as dragon or unicorn. Dark glowing skin under the orange ambiance, but eye's colour unknow, hidden by a dark mask.</p><p>"I think so…"</p><p>"So you're not sure ?", they drew another card. "But are you aware of the stakes you're all playing for ?"</p><p>"Well I've been told I was the chosen one all my life and for now everything always went in that order so…"</p><p>A soft silence followed his words, intensifying Harry's heartbeat.</p><p>"Have you started feeling restless lately ? The King's hour is approaching…"</p><p>Harry nodded at their words, the <em>King's hour</em>… According to Dumbledore's study of the prophecies and old astrology observation, the next red moon happening was to be the war's tournant. According to Hermione, it would be the most strategical moment to attack, maybe even, the only moment to stage an attack with chances of ever succeeding. For these few instants, probably no longer than a full hour, the Moon would saturate herself with the Sun light, wrapping herself in bloody attire. Depriving the dark wizards of their main source of magic and making the royal bloodline stronger, revealing the legitimate ruler ; Harry.</p><p>The sole reason they had risked their life infiltrating the manor, to be the closest to evil during these precious minutes, no time to lose to strike the attack they'd been planning and working on for months.</p><p>"I've started feeling my magic tickling each day more and more… If I'm really the lost prince, then I think I'm feeling the signs of it."</p><p>The seer drew their last card.</p><p>"I've been told to decipher a prophecy for the chosen one, are you willing to take it ?"</p><p>"I- yeah I am."</p><p>The seer started uncovering the cards, while enunciating slowly as they did so…</p><p>"My cards see <em>hope with a wavering heart<br/>
What is it you want to attain before it begin<br/>
Only faithful action might lead to victory<br/>
As the stage will be obscured by trickery<br/>
Pay attention to the clock ticking<br/>
Because it won't end at the first lighting</em>"</p><p>Harry frowned his brows as he tried to remember every words to be able to recite them back to Hermione, mouthing a memory helping spell, thinking his prophecy had been given until…</p><p>"And I also see things rather… Unexpected, chosen one. War isn't the only battle you've decided to fight, is it."</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>The seer smirked slightly, drawing new cards.</p><p>"My cards see <em>hearts passionately beating<br/>
Separated by skin against skin,<br/>
But the tolling bell is raging,<br/>
And they suffer separation,<br/>
As the stars will obtain reunion,<br/>
The sun will only be able to see the Moon make decision,<br/>
Hold on your frustration,<br/>
Because you can't stop this collision…</em>"</p><p>Harry paused an instant in his recitations, to look deeply into the seer dark void behind their mask.</p><p>"Are you talking about…"</p><p>"You only can know what these elements refers to, in due time chosen one."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"The seance is finished, you must go now", another cloaked person nowhere to be seen before, grasped Harry's by the shoulders and forced him to the hidden door.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, are you okay ?!"</p><p>"How did it go mate !"</p><p>As he was tossed back into the overly clean launderette, Harry fell against his friends whose voices were conveying how restless they had felt during the moment he spent locked up. He squeezed their hands for support.</p><p>"What did they say ?"</p><p>"They-"</p><p>"Wait !", Hermione abruptly let go of his hands to stuff a yellowed piece of paper and ink pen. "Write it down before you forget !"</p><p>Harry nodded, still contemplative from his meeting, before marking down as the words were dancing in his mind. From over his shoulders, two couple of eyes were reading as he was writing, squinting at his bad handwriting.</p><p>"Are you sure of what you wrote ?", Hermione asked, towards what Harry nodded.</p><p>"Can you make something out of it, 'Mione ?" Ron asked softly.</p><p>"Let me see", Hermione took the paper from Harry's and started scribbling down words and drawings next to the words, adding arrows and stars. She hummed in pensive, biting her lips. "Harry, is this all ?"</p><p>"Hmm ?"</p><p>"I said, are you sure this is everything the seer gave you ?", Hermione raised her brow at Harry's lack of focus on her words.</p><p>Of course she was trying to figure him out, and she might, like she always did. So Harry thought back about the Seer's last words, the last prophecy they'd given him. And Harry held his breath, thinking about telling them. But these last words had nothing to do with their fight. It was about <em>his</em> and he didn't need no help from Hermione to help him decipher these words, he understood them too well.</p><p>So Harry shook his head no ; and Hermione let go of his stare after a few seconds, trying to make out his mind out of his eyes before re gathering her thoughts back on the words on her paper again. And as she whispered deductions, they could all feel the hot air breathing inside the launderette, bringing feeling of dread inside. The King's hour was upon them and each moments brought it more and more closer. The dice were rolled and all that was missing were to move the pawn into action. Into the monster's den.</p><p>Behind the windows the sun was setting slowly, and with each second they could feel the night settling in every corner of the small launderette. It had been a while since they ventured into the Kingdom streets since the manor… The empty streets seemed to had lost themselves under the balconies, where cautious and afraid eyes were gazing down dreadfully. As the ruling light was fading slowly, the only comfort could be find in the flickering neon from the casinos and the few bars unafraid of the dark. The street lamps had all been broken, their light stolen. And as it was getting darker, Harry found himself exposed in the over cleaned launderette which 'open 24/24' sign was illuminating too much to his taste. Nowhere was sure anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The end was drawing near, and as his thoughts were echoing the last prophecy, Harry couldn't help the clenching of his heart, hoping Malfoy would make the right decision…</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°∗ˈ‧₊°</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been on this fiction for a while even though it's rather short. I've started losing myself in this near the ending, I've read it too much I'm starting to hate it now aha but I've put too much of myself in it, I rly want to post it, its nearly 2am where I am so there's no way I will regret everything aha</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it, pls come find me on my Tumblr <a href="https://harrypupperandhisownerdraco.tumblr.com/">harrypupperandhisownerdraco</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>